


Do it!

by Vita_Orlando



Series: Ice Castle [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vita_Orlando/pseuds/Vita_Orlando
Summary: In episode 6, Victor was naked and practically humping Yuuri's leg at the dinner table. What happened back at the hotel?





	

“Yuri, let’s take a photo together!” Pichit leaned towards his friend only to be shoved forward by a very drunk, very naked Victor Nikiforov giving him a scathing look and wrapping himself around Yuri. Pichit caught a picture of the embrace with his own adorable face in the foreground more or less on instinct. 

“Yuri is miiiine!” Victor slurred.

Yuri looked incredibly frazzled, but Pichit wasn’t sure that his friend was entirely unhappy with the situation. Yuri had basically been obsessed with Victor since forever, right? It certainly didn’t seem plausible to pry Victor away from Yuri in any case. At least, not without getting mighty handsy himself in a way that he really didn’t feel comfortable with.

“Yuri, you’re wearing too many clothes.” Victor mumbled, pulling at the hem of Yuri’s sweater and undulating against him in an incredibly lewd fashion. Guang Hong hid his face against Leo’s arm and Leo was looking in bewilderment at the restaurant manager who was trying very diligently to kick them out. Pichit would have found a more mature interpreter if he’d realized things would go this far.

"Victor! Yuri!" Pichit yelled, finally, "If you're going to do that, get a goddamned room!"

“I’m not-“ Yuri started.

"Oh!" Victor cut him off brightly, then eyed Yuri thoughtfully. "We _have_ a room."

"Well then," Pichit deftly collected Victor's pants and . . . Were those panties? From Leo and shoved them at Victor, "Go there!"

“Okay.” He leaned into Yuri and said, in a whisper way too loud to actually give them any semblance of privacy, “Yuri, let’s go back where you can fill me up with your-“

“Inspiration!” Yuri finished for him in a strangled tone, burying his bright red face in his hands.

Victor giggled and began dressing.

Pichit sighed. He and Yuri were going to have to have a talk later about how he had *thought* they were basically best friends and how it was therefore very uncool to never mention that Victor freaking Nikiforov was way more than just a coach.

 

 

Victor, who was dressed, if messily, grabbed Yuri’s hand and pulled him out of the restaurant. The ease with which he navigated the crowded sidewalk to find them a cab and directed the driver was impressive. When they were finally alone in their suite, Yuri asked, “Are you really that drunk?”

Victor’s eyebrows shot up and he smiled mischievously. “Oh, I’m definitely drunk.” He pushed Yuri into his bedroom, onto his bed, and crawled on top of him. “But I was planning this.”

“You were?”

“We’re finally alone in a room where your entire family isn’t on the other side of some very thin walls. I want to make love to you, Yuri. May I?”

Yuri nodded once. Seeing Victor like this had him feeling like he was the intoxicated one, and hadn’t had anything to drink but tea. Somehow, he thought he’d be more nervous about his first sexual encounter, but he trusted Victor, and somehow, it felt right. This was the logical progression of this . . . thing, whatever it was, that had been building between them for months now. But he felt like he should maybe let Victor know, so he said, “This is my first-“

“I know.” Victor said, lips brushing Yuri’s ear softly and sending electric chills through his whole body. “I’ll teach you everything, so don’t worry.”

Heart pounding, already breathless, Yuri slipped his hands under Victor’s shirt and eased it off of him, and Victor shimmied gracefully out of his remaining clothes. Yuri only bothered to kick off his own shoes before scooting backwards onto the bed, drawing Victor with him by the shoulders and then flipping them so that Victor lay under him, a pleased expression on his face.

“If we do this, you’re mine.” Yuri said. He ran his hands gently over Victor’s chest and stomach, pausing to examine a small scar above his hipbone. It had been photo shopped out of the series of underwear ads Victor had done during the previous off season. He looked into his skater’s clear, pale eyes.

Victor’s smile was dazzling as he drew Yuri to him and kissed him, softly at first then long and deep. Somewhere along the line, Yuri’s clothing joined Victor’s on the floor beside the bed. They lost themselves in a tangle of lips and limbs until Victor brought him to a shuddering peak.

Yuri watched, dazed and feeling like he might pass out, as Victor delicately licked his fingers and murmured “Mmm. Vkusno.”

After that, Victor took a small bottle from the bedside table and poured slick, cool liquid onto Yuri’s hand and guided it into his body. Yuri felt delighted with every reaction he elicited from Victor. He wanted to explore more, but after a while Victor cursed under his breath and pushed Yuri down onto his back. “I think you’re trying to kill me.” Victor said before his words were cut off by a long, desperate sound when Yuri once again found the place inside he’d been touching before.

“Is it bad?” Yuri asked, withdrawing nervously. He had thought he was doing okay, but he didn’t really have any experience with this kind of thing.

Victor whimpered and shook his head, his hair clinging to his sweat damp forehead. “Good. Too good.” He gasped sweetly as Yuri’s fingers slid inside him again. “I need more.” And with that, he tipped a copious amount of lubricant onto his own hand. He efficiently stroked Yuri’s reawakening arousal to full force and mounted himself above Yuri with practiced ease.

Yuri struggled to remain still. He watched in ecstatic amazement as Victor slowly sank down, enveloping Yuri in the loveliest heat he’d ever felt. Victor really never did fail to surprise him. He’d always thought Victor would want things the other way around, but this was so, so good. Victor must have caught his expression because he flashed a wicked wink and said “We’re not going to have you using your muscles that way for the first time with a competition tomorrow. Coach’s orders.” Victor’s playful, satisfied tone made Yuri very certain that this wasn’t some kind of compromise for the sake of Yuri’s skating, though.

And then Victor used every ounce of athleticism in his lithe, powerful body. He rode Yuri hard until his body convulsed, drawing Yuri over the brink again right after him.

Victor lay collapsed on Yuri’s chest, and Yuri gently stroked his damp hair before pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Victor smiled up at him with a pleased sleepy expression. “I’m yours, Yuri. No one else can satisfy me.”

Yuri lay, calm and happy with Victor’s comforting weight on him. He wanted to savor every precious second, so he stayed awake for a long time after Victor’s breathing settled into the slow rhythm of sleep. Yuri wondered if his skating would be better tomorrow. He certainly understood eros more completely now than he had before. At this moment, it almost didn’t matter, though. He was holding his real prize in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I tried to keep it on the tasteful side of smutty. Hopefully that didn't go to romance novel silly.


End file.
